Sex, Love, & Leather
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian's leather jacket has always driven Emma wild. Now she wants one of her own. (Based on BTS photos of Emma's new black leather jacket.)


**Note** : Thanks for your responses to 'Say Yes to the Dress: The Proposal'. So BTS photos have been floating around of Emma's new black leather jacket, which resembles Killian's. Then Jen posted a picture of her and Colin having switched jackets. And so this little story popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Sex, Love, & Leather: Part 1/1...**

There were many things about Killian that Emma considered sexy. His accent, his hair, his smile, his eyes, his hook. The list goes on and on. And his black leather jacket was definitely one of those things. She loved the way it looked on him. She loved grabbing his collar as she kissed him and the way it made his biceps feel under her hands. She loved the way the leather felt beneath her fingernails as she dug them into his back.

And Emma loved wearing his jacket. The first time she ever wore it was on their first date. She was shivering on their walk home and Killian had noticed. He didn't say a word. He had simply removed the jacket from his body and slipped it over her shoulders. She remembered how he had smiled at her and then tentatively placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling him close to her as they walked along the sidewalk. She noticed how the jacket smelled like him as they walked up the stairs to the loft. She could never really describe Killian's scent - it was unique to him - but it was intoxicating.

She loved the way his hands held her, pressing the jacket against her back as they kissed outside the loft door. It was the only time she would ever feel both of his hands on her and she would never forget it. Emma didn't want to part with his jacket, but she knew she had to hand it over as their date came to an end.

Killian recalled how it smelled of her for days afterward. It was fruity and flowery and he wanted it to last forever. Like a piece of her would remain with him.

Once they moved in together, Emma delighted in stealing his jacket. Anytime she was cold, which was quite frequently, she would go into the hall closet and put it on. Killian didn't mind one bit. He thought she looked extremely sexy in his jacket. A few times, he even found her curled up on the couch, the jacket draped over her as she slept.

One night, Emma confessed that after he didn't return from the Underworld with her, she had gone to the Jolly Roger and gotten his old pirate jacket. He had been buried with his modern leather jacket, but she wanted something to help her feel close to him. The jacket still smelled of him and it made her feel as if a piece of him was still with her. She told him she had brought it home and slept with it in her arms, as she cried herself to sleep.

After she had confessed this to him, he had smiled at her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, whispering, "I'm here now, love."

...

The most memorable moment involving his jacket occurred about a week after they moved in together. Killian had been lying in bed waiting for Emma to come join him. He'd been yearning for her all day long and he could hardly wait to make love to her.

He watched as the bathroom light flicked off and he licked his lips in anticipation. The door swung open and she appeared in the doorway. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She was bare except for his leather jacket and a pair of black lace panties.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, as she smiled seductively at him.

Emma didn't say a word as she made her way over to the bed. Her eyes never left his as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. He was wearing nothing but boxer briefs and she could feel that he was already becoming aroused by her.

Killian's eyes traveled down her body. The jacket hung open, the curves of her breasts visible beneath it. Killian's hand inched under the jacket and slid up her side. She gasped as his fingers skimmed across the swell of her breast. His hand moved until he palmed her breast, his calloused thumb flicking across the nipple till it hardened beneath it. Emma let out a moan as she arched her back so he would take more of her breast into his hand. His thumb and forefinger twisted the nipple, shooting heat straight to her core.

Emma reached for his hook and slid it under the jacket. She gasped when the cool metal made contact with her heated skin. His eyes met hers as she trailed his hook up to her breast and rubbed it across her nipple. Emma bit at her lip and began to rock against him as she felt the evidence of her desire pool between her thighs.

Killian sat up and moved his lips to her neck, as his hand continued to fondle her breast. He removed his hook from her breast to push aside the collar of the jacket so he could suck at her neck. Emma squeezed her eyes closed and threw her head back, as her nails scraped across his back.

"Killian," she breathed.

His mouth traveled across her throat and down her chest to the valley between her breasts. He planted open-mouthed kisses across her skin, as his tongue darted out to taste her. He pulled back a moment and met her eyes again, as Emma's hand trailed to the hair at the nape of his neck.

He slowly brought his hook and hand up to the edges of the jacket. He pulled the sides away to bare her breasts to him in their entirety. He knew Emma wanted to leave the jacket on tonight so he made no move to remove it any further.

Killian's head dove down to her breast, capturing a nipple between his lips. Emma gasped as his tongue circled the sensitive bud. She cupped the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair to pull him closer to her. Killian switched breasts, his teeth nipping at her other nipple, followed by soothing it with his tongue. His hand went to the abandoned mound.

Emma rocked against him and she felt him harden further beneath her. She brought her hand down between them and stroked him through his boxer briefs.

"Emma," he whispered against her breast.

Emma felt his hand trail from her breast down to her soaked panties. He fingered the edge before pushing them aside. She gasped as he slipped a finger inside her wet folds. She moved up and down on his finger, as his thumb found her clit.

"You feel so good," she moaned.

"As do you, love," he muttered, his voice muffled against her skin.

He added another finger and Emma moved her hands to his shoulders so she could steady herself as she rode his fingers. Killian's hook moved to her clit, pressing against it until she was burying her face in his shoulder.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her. She reached into his boxer briefs and pulled his cock free. She stroked him from base to tip, as he let out a strangled moan. She then raised up and lowered herself down onto him inch by inch. Emma gasped as he filled her completely.

She squeezed at his shoulders as she rode him, her fingernails digging into his skin and leaving crescent marks. Killian grinned as he watched her breasts bounce and his jacket sway around her bare body. He brought his hand and hook to her back and slid them under the jacket. His hook trailed up her spine, sending shivers across her skin as his hand moved down to slip beneath her panties and grip her ass.

Emma lifted her hands to his face and cupped it, bringing his lips to hers. She rotated her hips, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She slid her hands down his chest and then reached between them and flicked at her clit. She felt the familiar tightening in her belly and she knew she was close. Killian's hand joined her and together they rubbed at her clit until she was screaming his name. He followed soon after.

Killian collapsed back onto the pillow and Emma fell on top of him, as she felt him begin to soften inside of her. They made no move to disconnect from each other. Killian snaked his arms around her, enjoying the feel of the leather wrapped around her beautiful body.

"You're bloody amazing," he breathed.

"This jacket brings something out in me," she said. "I think I may need one of my own."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," he replied.

He lifted his head and kissed her neck, smiling as his nose dug into the collar of the jacket. It smelled of a mixture of him, her, and sex. And it was intoxicating.

...

A few weeks later, Emma woke to his lips on hers. She smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Morning," she replied with a smile.

She watched as he reached across his side of the bed and picked something up off the floor. He handed her a wrapped box.

"What's this for?" she asked, as she sat up and placed it on her lap.

"Happy one month anniversary of cohabitation," he said.

Emma chuckled, as she arched an eyebrow. "Really? We're going to be of those couples?

Killian snatched the box away from her. "Well, if you'd rather not celebrate one month of blissful cohabitation then I suppose I will just return this."

Emma grabbed at the box and tore it free from his grip. "Don't you dare."

Killian laughed and watched as she tore the paper off the box and then lifted the top. Her mouth fell open at what lay inside. She moved her eyes to his.

"You got me my own black leather jacket?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Emma smiled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Thank you! It's perfect."

The jacket was very similar to his. Her collar was a bit different, wider with snaps on it. It also had a belt at the waist.

She pulled back and met his eyes, as she cocked an eyebrow and suppressed a grin. "You didn't buy me this just so I'd stop stealing yours, did you?"

Killian smiled and shook his head. "I bought it because I knew you'd look bloody amazing in it. And I also knew I'd delight in taking it off of you."

Emma smiled and pulled her camisole off, revealing her bare breasts. Killian felt his tongue dart out to his lips as the sight of her. She pulled the jacket out and tossed the box onto the floor. She pulled it on and then offered him a grin.

"Fits like a glove."

Killian reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her onto his lap, as she giggled, her legs falling to either side of his hips. He fingered her collar, his thumb swiping at her neck.

"It looks as if it was made for you."

Emma brought the collar up to her nose and grinned. "And it smells just like you."

He bobbed his head. "Aye, I wore it for a bit. It wasn't easy, but I managed to squeeze myself into it. I know you enjoy my scent when you wear mine. So even when we're apart, when you're wearing this jacket, you'll feel like I'm right there with you."

Emma shook her head, as she blinked back tears. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Not today," he said, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You're amazing and I am so lucky to have you," she whispered.

"That goes both ways, love," he said.

Emma brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. "I feel bad though. I didn't get you anything."

Killian shook his head. "Aye, that you did. You've given me everything I've ever dreamt of."

Emma smiled, as she felt more tears sting her eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he replied, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

He pulled back a moment later, a grin upon his lips. "Actually, I do believe I still get to unwrap something, now don't I?"

"Is that right?" she asked, the corners of her lips pulling into a smile.

Killian bobbed his head, as his hand and hook slid beneath her jacket. He trailed them up her flat belly and over the swells of her breasts. He paused long enough to circle her nipples and make them erect, garnering a breathy moan from Emma. He then continued his journey until his hand and hook reached her shoulders. He slowly slipped the jacket off of her, until it was dangling from his hook.

Emma smiled as he dropped it onto the bed behind them.

"I was quite right. I very much enjoyed taking it off of you."

Emma laughed and then lunged forward, pushing him into the mattress. She pinned him down with her body and pressed a kiss to his lips.

... The End...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


End file.
